1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic game accessories, and more particularly to a handheld case gripper which is adapted for detachably attaching to an electronic game device, so as to enable a player to grip the electronic game device comfortably and operate the electronic game device more effectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
For years, entertainment companies have provided tons of electronic game such as television games and computer games, allowing people to play the games during their spare time. Especially a portable mini electronic game device, players are able to play the games anywhere.
The mini electronic game device generally comprises a case which contains electronic components therein having a top panel and a bottom panel, a screen provided on the top panel, a plurality of main control buttons provided on the top panel and two side control buttons operatively provided at two upper comers of the case, wherein a card slot is provided on top of the case for a game card selectively inserted thereto.
Due to the design of the mini electronic game device, the players normally use their thumbs to control the main control buttons and their index fingers to control the side control buttons. The rest of the supporting fingers are used to support underneath the case. In order to support the mini electronic game device in a stable manner, the players must use their fingers to grip the case. However, the mini electronic game device may easily be slip out of the player""s hands by using six supporting fingers to support underneath the mini electronic game device, especially the player such as a young child who has a relative smaller size of hands. Thus, while playing game, the players tend to move their thumbs and index fingers, which may cause an unwanted movement of the mini electronic game device to slip out of the player""s hands as well. Besides, the supporting fingers when gripped with the case of the mini electronic game device may affect the quick response movement of the thumbs and the index fingers, so that the players always feel uncomfortable and tired for a period of continued use. In worse, the improper gripping position may hurt the player""s hand, especially the young child, permanently.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a handheld case gripper for electronic game device, which is adapted for detachably attaching to an electronic game device by means of interlocking engagement so as to prevent an unwanted movement of the electronic game device when it is mounted on the handheld case gripper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handheld case gripper for electronic game device, which provide a better gripping support to a player such that the player can securely hold the electronic game device, so as to prevent the electronic game device from being slip of the player""s hand accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handheld case gripper for electronic game device, wherein the structural design of the handheld case gripper specifically fits for the players that can not only grip the electronic game device securely by the supporting fingers but also move the control fingers in a quick response manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handheld case gripper for electronic game device, which comprises a rechargeable power supply for supplying power to the electronic game device. In other words, the electronic game device is adapted for selectively using both AC current and DC current so as to save the source of one-time usage battery for the electronic game device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide handheld case gripper which comprises a backup power supply for the electronic game device. The backup power supply is capable of storing a predetermined power capacity for supplying electrical power to the electronic game device, so as to prevent the electronic game device out of electrical power accidentally.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a handheld case gripper for detachably attaching to an electronic game device which comprises a case having a top panel and a bottom panel wherein an engagement groove is defined between the front panel and the back panel, and two side control buttons provided on two top corners of the case.
The handheld case gripper comprises a supporting holder having a receiving cavity for fittedly receiving the electronic game device therein and two handle members extended from a bottom of the supporting holder, and a pair of gripping supports rearwardly extended from the supporting holder. Whereby, the player is able to firmly hold the electronic game device by holding the two handle members of the supporting holder within palms of the player""s hands and gripping the two gripping supports by two middle fingers of the player respectively.
The handheld case gripper further comprises an interlocking arrangement comprises at least a locking means frontwardly extended from a sidewall of the receiving cavity for interlocking with the engagement groove of the case, so as to securely lock up the case of the electronic game device on the supporting holder.